


Sweets for my Sweet

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Foursome - F/F/M/Other, Multi, Nonbinary Ashildr | Lady Me, Polyamory, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Ash wants to know where things stand with her romantic partners. Unfortunately, their gift proves more than a little distracting...Pairing: Ashildr/Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswald/River SongPrompt: Honey OR Space/Star Wars AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald/River Song
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Sweets for my Sweet

“Happy anniversary, gorgeous people!” For people who didn’t _need_ to sleep, Ash had the dickens of a time getting their lovers (?) moving in the morning. “I’m just wearing one of Clara’s aprons,” they began. The Doctor pulled the blankets up to his chin, dead to the world. “I made breakfast,” they added, wafting the scent closer to them. River yawned and stretched and pulled Clara more tightly to her. “And tea,” they continued. As if by magic, three sets of English eyes popped open. “Gods, you are the worst,” they muttered, setting the spread down by the foot of their communal bed. “Anyway, you’re all in for a treat: I got up early and visited the farmer’s market, so there are local eggs, fresh fruit, and crumpets, and honey.” 

“That’s…” Clara blinked. “Rather impressive.”

“You are correct,” Ash informed her, settling onto the bed with a flounce.

“Anniversary?” River asked, helping herself to a mug of tea with lemon and honey. “Oh, this is quite good.”

“We all got together a year ago, obviously. And don’t look at me like that,” they cautioned Clara. “I made a note. Anyway,” they continued. “What do we call each other? We never did go for a communal wedding ceremony. We’re too old to be boyfriends and girlfriends. And lovers just sounds filthy. Speaking of which, anyone want to fuck? I feel seriously overdressed right now?”

Clara shrugged her willingness as her mouth was full of honeyed crumpet as the Doctor looked up from intently staring at the jar. He dipped in his fingertip and licked it; his eyes widened with worry even as his pupils dilated. “Oh dear. Ash, what sort of honey did you say this was?”

They peeled themself away from a very eager Clara and River just long enough for: “I didn’t; why?” before shucking their apron off and tossing it away. “The free sample tasted good, though.”

“Small dose should be nontoxic,” he muttered to his unappreciative audience as he clambered over to join them.

***

“In my defense,” Ash began, laying back, skin flushed so you couldn’t tell if they were embarrassed (but they probably weren’t), “how was I supposed to know they made the honey from sex pollen?”

“Sex pollen isn’t a--”

“Hush, husband,” River quieted him. “Our...honey has done nothing wrong.” 

The quartet shared a brief silence as if to ask: “Is that what we’re going with now? Yes? Okay, honeys, got it.”

“I feel all warm inside,” Ash deadpanned. “But that might just be the sex.” 

No-one moved. Then Clara threw a pillow at them. “Ugh,” she concluded.

“I’ll never be able to look at our Honey-Do list the same way again.” The Doctor drew a round of groans.


End file.
